Only the Best
by raccoonsmate4life
Summary: It's Kensi's birthday and Deeks made secret plans for them to celebrate. For the Densi Proposal Fic Challenge on tumblr.
_My contribution to the Densi Proposal Fic Challenge on tumblr - shocker, it's very fluffy (what can I say? Fluff is my wheelhouse)._

 _I don't own the show or these characters_

* * *

 _July 29, 2016_

"Kens." Deeks laughs as his girlfriend presses him against their front door. Her lips are blazing a trail up his neck and along his jaw as he tries to let them into the house. "We can make out on our front step for all our neighbors to see, if you want, but I'm still not telling you."

Kensi groans in response and presses the top of her head into his chest. She's tried every possible tactic over the past week to get him to divulge the plans he's made for her birthday, but he hasn't wavered.

"Actually, I'll tell you one thing." He smirks as her head snaps up and her eyes meet his eagerly. He exhales slowly, teasing her, before leaning down to whisper into her ear. "You need to take a shower."

Deeks is awarded with the glare and frustrated huff that he was expecting. Pecking her on the cheek, he turns to open the door and ushers her inside. Kensi kicks off her boots just inside the door and heads towards the stairs, but Deeks catches her hand and pulls her to him. He figures it's time to cut her some slack – she doesn't like surprises and even though he's sure she's going to love this surprise, he does need her to get ready.

"You need to take a shower," he repeats and presses a soft kiss to her forehead, "because we're going out for a nice dinner. I'm not going to tell you where, so don't ask, but we have to leave in a little over an hour."

The look she sends him this time is much more adoring. "Getting fancy tonight, Deeks?" It's not often they dress up for a personal night out and he knows that Kensi loves putting on a dress she won't have to conceal her weapon in and shoes she won't have to chase down a suspect in.

"Only the best for you, birthday girl."

. . . .

Stepping outside onto the sidewalk in front of Giorgio Baldi, Kensi loops her arm through Deeks's and gives it a gentle squeeze. "That was even better than I remembered."

"You're just saying that because you got chocolate cake this time." Deeks teases as he drops his hand down and laces his fingers with hers.

Kensi chuckles but says nothing – he's not entirely wrong, although she can't help the slight pang of disappointment that the utterly scrumptious piece of the triple chocolate masterpiece wasn't garnished with something other than raspberries.

Ever since his almost-proposal in the hallway at work, and her almost-yes, Kensi has found herself daydreaming about the real thing way more than she would ever admit to out loud. Before she knew it, every dinner out, every walk on the beach, every quiet moment between them, held potential to be the dinner, walk, or moment that she would never forget.

His secrecy about their plans for her birthday only served to kick her imagination into overdrive. When they arrived at Giorgio Baldi two hours ago, all Kensi could think about was something Deeks had said last fall.

"… _that's the kind of place that you spring for when you're about to freaking propose."_

So, _of course_ she let her mind wander there when he excused himself from the table and saw him say something to their server. And, _of course_ she let her eyes discreetly scan the dessert plate that was placed in front of her moments later. And when Deeks quietly sang _Happy Birthday_ before she made her wish and blew out the single, elegant candle, _of course_ she waited an extra beat before digging her fork into the cake, almost certain that he would interrupt her at any second.

"Kens?" Deeks's voice breaks through the thoughts flooding Kensi's mind, and she wonders how long he's been trying to get her attention.

"Hmm? Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wanted to go down to the beach," Deeks repeats the question she hadn't heard, as he tugs at their joined hands to lead her towards the pedestrian tunnel that will take them to the sandy shores of the Pacific Ocean.

"I won't say no to that." She smiles as she falls into step beside him, their fingers still entwined together.

They don't walk far before Deeks slows their already leisurely pace and comes to a stop, letting go of her hand and lowering himself to sit on the sand. For a not-so-brief moment, Kensi can feel her heart racing, wondering if _this_ is when he's finally going to ask the question she's so desperate to answer. The sun has long since set, but the stillness of the night air and the gentle lapping of the waves set a scene more romantic than she even cares about anymore.

Before her mind can wander any further, Deeks grasps lightly at her wrist. "Come here," he urges softly, pulling her down to sit between his knees, her back pressed against his strong chest. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, he holds her tightly and rests his chin on her shoulder.

He says nothing else and Kensi soon finds herself lost in the comfort and security his arms and presence always bring and she relaxes into him.

"I love you." She whispers, reaching her hand up to weave her fingers through his soft curls.

"I love you too, Kens. So much." He lifts his head and presses a soft kiss to her temple. "Happy Birthday."

Kensi smiles – a happy birthday it certainly is, even without her boyfriend down on one knee, ring in hand, asking her to be his forever. She's had enough lonely birthdays in her life to appreciate just how wonderful a birthday like this one is. As long as he's by her side, she likes to think they'll all be just as happy.

"Thank you for tonight, Deeks."

"Only the best for my Kensalina."

. . . .

It's just after ten as they pull up in front of their house. Climbing out of the car, Kensi steps carefully on the concrete walkway, having freed her feet of her heels on the ride home. Focused on making sure she doesn't step on a rock, she bumps into Deeks as he stops just outside, house keys in hand.

"The night's not quite over yet, Princess." He smirks as he opens the door and pushes it open for Kensi to enter ahead of him. He playfully swats her ass as she walks by and chuckles as she rolls her eyes. "Go upstairs and change, then I have a special birthday carton of ice cream in the freezer with our names on it."

It takes all of his years of undercover experience to not let his nerves take over now. Of all the plans he had for tonight, _this_ is the part he really needs her to agree to. He noticed the subtle looks of expectation, followed by the flashes of disappointment along the way this evening – in fact, he was counting on them. He spent months trying to plan a proposal that she wouldn't see coming – and that isn't easy when you live with your federal investigator girlfriend. Now, he can only hope that he's nailed it.

"Sounds perfect," Kensi replies with a wide grin as she heads for the stairs. She's accepted that Deeks didn't propose tonight – it's hard to care when the night has been so special – and she fully intends to enjoy what is left of her birthday celebration with him (and her ice cream) without thinking about it anymore.

Deeks sighs in relief as he watches her walk upstairs and then looks over at Monty who is unknowingly playing right into the plan as he whines softly by the back door. "Hey Kens, I'm going to take Monty out real quick, he looks pretty desperate."

"Alright," she calls down from somewhere in the upstairs hallway, "I might get started on that ice cream without you."

With a shake of his head, Deeks laughs – he'd expect nothing less. "Don't ever change, Kens," he mumbles to himself as he opens the back door for Monty and follows the mutt outside.

Upstairs, Kensi washes her face and combs out her hair before swapping her black sheath dress for yoga pants and her favorite, oversized LAPD t-shirt. As she pads her way back downstairs, she's met with the silence that tells her Deeks and Monty haven't come back yet, so she walks into the kitchen to grab the Rocky Road and a pair of spoons. Before she can open the freezer, she hears her name being called from the backyard.

"Deeks?" She calls out as she opens the back door. What she sees takes her breath away.

The entire backyard has been transformed into a starry wonderland. Strings of tiny white lights are hanging on every bush and tree that surround the patio and edges of their yard. It looks magical. Kensi stands frozen just outside the door, speechless as her eyes land on Deeks, who is waiting for her on the edge of the patio and looking incredibly nervous.

"Kens." His voice cracks, breaking the silence, and he reaches a hand out towards her. "Will you come over here?"

Still unable to find her voice, Kensi simply nods and comes to stand in front of him, grasping for his hand and exhaling shakily. She's afraid to speak, afraid this is all somehow _not_ what it looks like, but he's not saying anything either and she really needs him to get on with whatever he's going to do.

After a single, deep breath, Deeks smiles and a sudden calm washes over him as he looks at the woman he loves. He's ready for this – they're ready for this. He reaches for her other hand and gives them both a reassuring squeeze.

"Kens, I've spent weeks trying to figure out what I would say in this moment, but words aren't enough to tell you what you mean to me and how much I love you. When our paths crossed six years ago, it changed my life in ways I never dared to dream were possible. Our partnership, our relationship, _you_ \- saved me in so many ways." He lifts one of his hands to wipe away the single tear that is trailing down her cheek. His own eyes are feeling suspiciously wet. "Things haven't always been easy for us, but nothing in my life has ever been more worth it than you and what we have together. I love having you as my partner, my best friend, and my girlfriend, but what I would love even more is to have you as my wife."

He drops her right hand then, and reaches into his pocket. Pulling out a sparkling solitaire, he holds it up between them.

"Marry me?"

Kensi feels like she should be annoyed that he led her on all night and then waited until they were home, with her in her yoga pants and an old t-shirt, before popping the question, but she can't stop the broad smile that splits her face or the tears from threatening to stream down her face, so she squeezes his hand and looks into his eyes.

"Yes."

The smile on his face is brighter than all the lights surrounding them, but it suddenly drops. "Damn it. Hold on." Kensi looks at him questioningly but as he slowly lowers himself to one knee, understanding dawns on her.

"I didn't give you the beach or the sunset, the least I can do is get down on one knee." Kensi's watery snort makes him laugh and he grips her left hand tightly in his right. "Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?"

She leans down and before he knows it, her lips are on his and he thinks this might be the happiest he's ever been – at least until the day she actually becomes his wife.

Kensi breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against his. "It's still a yes."

Sliding the ring on her finger, Deeks presses a kiss to the back of her hand before he stands and gathers her into his arms. "Thank you," he whispers, the words muffled by her hair.

She pulls back, "For what?"

"For being born. For loving me. For wanting to marry me."

Kensi wraps her arms tightly around his waist and leans forward to kiss him again, unable to think of any other way to express how thankful _she_ is – for him and for their future together. She pulls back slightly, smiling up at the man who was once the partner she didn't want and wonders how she ever could have questioned if he was the best LAPD could do. The truth is, they couldn't have possibly done any better.

"Only the best for me."


End file.
